


all witches are selfish

by multicorn



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multicorn/pseuds/multicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bridge between Kurt's confrontation with Tina at the reception, and Tina's (cut) confession to Blaine in the hallway Friday at school.</p>
<p>warnings: discussion of the vaporape incident</p>
            </blockquote>





	all witches are selfish

**Author's Note:**

> “All witches are selfish, the Queen had said. But Tiffany’s Third Thoughts said: Then turn selfishness into a weapon! Make all things yours! Make other lives and dreams and hopes yours! Protect them! Save them! Bring them into the sheepfold! Walk the gale for them! Keep away the wolf! My dreams! My brother! My family! My land! My world! How dare you try to take these things, because they are mine!” - Terry Pratchett, The Wee Free Men

Kurt’s standing by the cupcakes, immobilized, shocked and furious.  ”Don’t walk away from me, Tina Cohen-Chang!”

Of course she keeps walking.  But the reception is only held in one room, so there’s not really far to go.  When he catches her again, she’s over by the bar, standing awkwardly next to Quinn and Santana both of whom are ignoring her, and sipping a virgin cocktail.  “We need to talk.”

”No, we don’t.”  She glares at him over her drink, and turns away.

“Or do you want me to tell Quinn and Santana what you just told me?”

She hisses angrily at him, slams her drink down on the bar (it sloshes), and grabs his arm to tow him into a corner instead.  When they get there, she plants herself firmly between his wary eyes and the rest of the room, and crosses her arms.  “Fine, talk.”

“… You haven’t told anyone, have you,” he says slowly.

“What is there even to tell!?”

“What you did to Blaine.”  And his stomach’s churning uneasy and so angry with it, Karofsky in the locker room and Sebastian in the common room at Dalton and when will anyone ever learn that’s not what they’re for.

“You only care because you don’t want other people to have him, anyway.”  She flips her hair with indignation and it’s not quite true but - it’s truer than she knows.  Not in a way that has anything to do with her, but that nameless boy (not nameless anymore, Eli, Blaine’s told him), and the thoughts of his hands all over Blaine, over the body that should be  _his_ , still upset him now even when they probably shouldn’t.  But that’s not relevant right now, not when Blaine was _attacked_.  And by someone he trusted so much.

“I care because I  _care about him_ ,” he bites out, but when Tina recoils something in him relaxes, and he says, softer, “and I know you do too.”  She turns to look out at the dance floor, and they both see Blaine and Sam demonstrating a strutting, arm-flinging dance move to Mike, who’s laughing.

“That was the boys’ number at the Sadie Hawkins dance,” she says.  “No Scrubs.”

“It looks nice.”  And it does; all three of them do, sleek in their suits and moving easy in their bodies, happy and ridiculous.  But it’s only Blaine he’s worried about.  “You have to tell him,” he says, and now that he’s not accusing her Tina looks miserable.

“Do I?”  She’s wringing her hands, and she turns away from the other boys to face him again.  “I’m sorry I did it, Kurt, I know I was wrong.  I wasn’t thinking.  You shouldn’t touch people when they’re unconscious.  But I swear I’ll never do it again and… does he really need to know?  I’m a good friend to him too, you know,” she says, and he knows it’s true.  Blaine’s calls and texts, few as they are, have been filled with mentions of Tina lately.  “And he might be really hurt and upset if I tell him.  Can’t we just let it go?”

“Come here,” he says, and holds out his arms.  Tina flumps forward into them, and he strokes her hair.  Thinks of the stage after West Side Story, the fire escape outside his apartment in Bushwick, forgiveness.  “You don’t know how he’ll feel about it until you two talk.  He might just let it go.  But I can’t, and you can’t ask me to.”

“Okay.”  She steps out of the hug, and nods, determined.  “Do I have to tell him now, though?  We’ve all been having such a good time at the party so far, and I don’t want to risk ruining it for him.”

He bites his lip.  Blaine deserves to know, but Blaine  _will_  know, now that he does, he’ll make sure of that.  This is just a matter of timing.  “You don’t have to tonight.  If you don’t tell him by the time I go back to New York on Sunday, though, then I will.”

“I’ll tell him at school tomorrow,” she says, and then Blaine steps up behind her with a wave and a bounce in his step.

“I see my favorite people talking here,” he says, “what’s up?”

“Oh, not much,” Tina says, “just catching up.  I’ll let you two be together now,” and she drifts away.

“I can’t believe she’s still your favorite after she interrupted us this morning,” Kurt says, and Blaine smiles at him, a beam of barely-contained energy.

“You’re still my most favorite, though.”

“And you’re mine,” Kurt says.  “Wanna dance?”

The songs are slow, and Blaine’s scent is warm in his air, Blaine’s arms strong around his back, his chin hooked over Blaine’s shoulder like always coming home.  But his arms, too, are around Blaine’s body, protective, possessive with the feeling,  _I am keeping him here forever, I am never going to let him go_.


End file.
